Cursed to Kill
by FyeHalfmoon
Summary: Once, a lord knew no limits, no pains, and no wants. Who was this tyrant, what does he want, and how is gentle Prince Marth connected to this man? His loyal servant has a tangle to unpick. Dedicated to Psychic Prince.
1. I am a prince!

**My first fanfic here as Fye~ I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Yes, this is written for Psychic Prince, because she reignited my love of writing and made me want to become a stronger writer than I've ever been.**  
**Thank you!**

**Also, I really hope that no one minds my free-verse-poetry writing style while I'm still adapting to my own writing. I'm learning what my style is, and I have always loved to write poetry, though for a few years I've been hesitating to write again.. I had some problems arise, you see.**  
**But now I'm up and running again, and wish to please your mind!**

* * *

Open your eyes  
is this the beginning?  
what awaits you  
after this?  
bright blue orbs  
staring out seriously  
and who do you  
believe you are?  
you're always  
the same each time  
you are  
just the right kind  
you are-  
"I am a prince!"  
you'll let no one  
say it for you  
isn't this  
the right way?

* * *

**So yes, this was my prologue, and I beg you to review and let me know I have not entirely failed on my first retry!  
Thank you for reading~  
~Fye Halfmoon**


	2. A Long Time Ago

**Hello, if you are still reading, I applaud you for staying even this long. *smile*  
Second chapter, and I'm sorry Marth isn't mentioned in this one, but I promise he'll reappear in the third.  
Bear with me!**

* * *

Beyond the hill  
across the river  
deep in this forest  
stands an old,  
old manor  
a towering reminder  
of an ancient memory  
even now  
one thousand years  
since a lord ruled  
and once in  
two months  
one who stands  
inside  
the great castle  
among the  
light breezes  
will hear an echo  
a faint repeat  
of odd words  
spoken by a  
soft  
snake-like voice

"If the fruit loses its charm..."

* * *

**On a side note, I hope to soon write another story, which will be in a more normal writing style.  
And, strangely enough, the new one will star Marth and Ike as well. I'm obsessed?  
Anyway, please review!**

**~Fye**


	3. Tension

**There, as I promised, you get to see some Marth here.  
****And Ike being stalkerish... um..  
**

* * *

It seems  
but yesterday  
I came to serve  
a prince  
and yet, today,  
as every day  
I speak to  
a friend  
you are serious  
and quiet  
calm  
with the strength  
of a storm underneath  
all a prince  
should be  
but also you  
are so much more  
a gentle soul  
with soft blue eyes  
a perfect  
pale-lipped mouth  
which smiles  
or frowns  
as the owner  
sees fit  
today this mouth  
holds a thin line  
and your brow  
seems uneasy  
yet you  
tell me nothing  
and I am forced  
to wait  
can I ever trick you  
into telling that  
which you've  
no wish to tell?  
for over ten years  
I am with you  
but even  
my reassurances  
you'll not ask for  
tell me, how  
might I help you?  
frustration wells up  
yet I wait  
with my tongue  
restrained  
for a day  
when, perhaps  
you will accept  
the warmth  
I so long to offer  
as your  
seventeenth year  
approaches  
there is a sense  
of foreboding  
will the time  
come too late?

* * *

**So Marth's birthday is coming up, and the air is tense!  
And Ike should stop admiring him sometime soon before he gets called a perv.  
What is going on to create all this tension, and can Ike find out in time?  
Review, and look forward to the next chapter if you like this style!  
**

**~Fye**


	4. Bloodstained

**If you're not into this type of story yet, I wonder why you're still reading!  
And if you do like it, I applaud you *laugh*  
Anyway, thank you for reading thus far.  
**

* * *

A dark-lit castle  
on a dusky hilltop  
a lord with no limits  
no pains and no wants  
a strong taste for bloodshed  
a pull to strong wine  
rough hands  
so calloused and scarred  
now hold  
the delicate stem  
of a silver goblet  
many a war  
did he ignite  
but now  
alone he sits  
whilst his slaves  
prepare and fight  
and the cause  
for all this battle?  
his unquenchable thirst  
for although  
the wine was sweet  
he'd now succumbed  
to boredom  
running his finger  
over a blade  
listlessly  
when the bead  
of blood welled  
his tongue removed it  
and after quick thought  
he laughed  
a cold, cold laugh  
with the words

"If the fruit  
loses its charm,  
feed the vine  
with blood."

* * *

**Blood-drinking, ew. And yet, I love writing it. What am I coming to?  
Anyway, please review~  
**

**~Fye**


	5. I Was Ike, Even Then

**Hello, I am back with a new chapter, at long last. To those who are still reading this, thank you.  
It means the world to me. *bow*  
Back to the Ike's POV now!**

* * *

Why must you  
hide so much  
as though I had  
no right  
to know your  
worry, your pain  
I seethe  
but hold my peace  
follow you down  
the halls  
to your chambers  
I would have  
held a respectful  
distance  
but you insist  
with a gesture  
"We are friends,  
my friends  
walk beside me"  
friends?  
even though  
you tell me nothing  
I keep my  
sarcasm to myself  
your affable mood  
must be preserved  
the private chambers  
are cool and dark  
the way  
you prefer your  
surroundings  
entering this place  
is always like  
standing under a tree  
in midsummer  
"tell me more"  
you request  
suddenly  
"about yourself"  
when I look  
you are reclining  
upon your bed  
staring up  
to study the  
high ceiling  
and your face  
is clouded  
with worry, fear  
I understand  
a distraction  
is needed  
but what  
can I say?  
about myself?  
"I was  
nothing, before"  
before I met you,  
that is  
that pale mouth  
quirks slightly  
at the corners  
"then your name  
has changed"  
at this  
I laugh  
just a little  
"my name  
was Ike,  
even then"  
I amend  
"go on then  
what were  
you, really?"  
you prod  
curious  
for this is  
a story you  
have not heard  
when I am  
silent  
you persist  
"what are your  
best memories?"  
I've naught  
to say to this  
my best memories  
are in your eyes  
for you have  
seen all my  
best moments  
not my worst  
I have  
no answers  
to give you  
yet you wait  
so I let  
my silence be  
your answer  
the only sound  
in your ears

* * *

**So Ike isn't very good at expressing himself..  
Please review~!  
**

**~Fye**


End file.
